In the past, most automotive light sources have involved the use of incandescent bulbs. While working well and being inexpensive, these bulbs have a relatively short life and, of course, the thin filament employed was always subject to breakage due to vibration.
LEDs are solid state light sources and have achieved recent gains in usage because of their long life; however, it has been found that driving LEDs at the power required for automotive uses generates a considerable amount heat requiring rather elaborate heat sinks for efficient operation.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to simplify heat sinking in LEDs, particularly those for use in automotive applications.